


We The Future

by Valkyrien



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: 'Babies' Here Meaning The Usual Suspects, A Loose Grasp Of The Sense8 Concept Useful But Not Essential, And How That Changes Everything, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, MM:FR As We Know It But With The Added Traumatising Bonus Of Sensate Babies, Multi, Sense8 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrien/pseuds/Valkyrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Waste a cluster is born from the death of a child's world.</p>
<p>In the Waste, you are born alone, and you die alone. Unless you are Sensate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dying For Love

 

 

 

   _They're all going to die._

 

 

   Far across the sands an infant stirs in her sleep, disturbed, fretting.

 

 

   _They're all going to die._

 

 

   Distantly, two Pups curl more tightly into one another under the litter's Pile, one burning hot, the other chilled, both sweating, trembling sickly.

 

 

   _Shots fired in the dark - they're all going to die -_

 

 

   - she bolts awake raising her own gun - there's nothing there - nothing -

 

 

   _Screaming - they're screaming -_

 

 

   A ravaged golden girl in a glass cage cries out against a familiar nightmare with a sick new edge, blind to the images she knows too well -

 

 

   _They're all going to die - there's nowhere to run -_

 

 

   She presses her back against the stone, flinching against the sound of explosions, far closer than they should be, than she's used to, and she stares into the black but there's nothing - there's nothing -

 

 

   _Hands -_

 

 

   She is being pulled away, so she stares into the sky, at the stars, and they are not the stars she sleeps beneath -

 

 

   _“Run - ”_

 

 

   Their legs falter - these aren't **_her_ ** legs, they - and Their hands grip Her arms, and - who **_is_ ** She - ?

 

 

   _She looks into her Mother's face for the first time._

 

 

   Her face...

 

 

  ** _“ - you have to hide - ”_ **

 

 

   There was never anything more beautiful, but She is afraid - she isn't meant to See this -

 

 

   _“ - in here, hide - ”_

 

 

   Under the piano -

 

 

   What's a piano?

 

 

   What's a piano?

 

 

   What's a **_piano -_** ?

 

 

   _Her hands pull the shroud half-shut - the Axe from her back -_

 

 

   She pulls the trigger, but none of them fall -

 

 

   _She screams -_

 

 

   She screams -

 

 

   _They're coming -_

 

 

   They wouldn't hurt _us!_ They wouldn't -

 

 

   Run!

 

 

   **_Fight them!_ **

 

 

   Hide!

 

 

_She turns to face them, shoots into the fray, takes the Axe from Her back -_

 

 

   She is screaming -

 

 

   She is screaming -

 

 

   They are screaming -

 

 

   The red is not her hair - **_keep it hidden, don't let them see_** \- she can't hide behind it - there's nowhere to hide -

 

 

   _I can't close my eyes -_

 

 

   My -

 

 

   My _eyes_ -

 

 

**_Close your eyes -_ **

 

 

   Our -  

 

 

   _Her Mother - Their Mother - She is -_

 

 

She's ** _chrome_** -

 

 

   She's out of bullets -

 

 

   She's so brave -

 

 

   She's hurt -

 

 

   **_She loves them._ **

 

 

   **_She loves them so much._ **

 

 

   They love Her -

 

 

   They _are_ Her.

 

 

   _“Mum - ”_

 

 

  Her eyes are wide - **_my... eyes - ?_ **_\- close your eyes -_

 

 

   Their Brothers are going to shred Her - _She_ is shredding Their Brothers -

 

 

   _“Run away - ”_

 

 

_“Don't let them see you - ”_

 

 

   ** _She is falling..._ **

 

 

   She kneels in the sand with the Axe across Her lap.

 

 

   He Knows this image. He's never seen it before in his life.

 

 

   Her hair sparks red in the light of destruction, of a world ending. She knows that glint from the edges of her own sight - knows it should be hidden, not to let them See -

 

 

   _But it's too late._

 

 

_**Too late.**_

 

 

   Their Brothers surround Her, but they're not safe - _They're not Safe -_

 

 

_She kneels in the sand before Their God - **BASTARD**_ \- _RUN_ \- DON'T LET HIM CATCH YOU -

 

 

   ** _“Don't let him - ”_ **

 

 

   She is crying, but his face is dry as a bone - her eyes sting with the pain of watching but he isn't crying, has never wept -

 

 

   “What are you hiding from me? What do you have worth dying for?”

 

 

   Their Brothers hold Her down, keep Her kneeling, but She turns to look at -

 

 

   To look at -

 

 

   She is smiling.

 

 

   _She is beautiful._

 

 

   Her mouth hurts but her eyes don't, and she cries but it's her lips that flow hot and horrible, and -

 

 

   - she is supposed to be hiding, but -

 

 

   **_“My child,” She whispers, but Her mouth does not move._ **

 

 

   The hand of God beckons to Death.

 

 

   **_“I love you - ”_ **

 

 

   There is no scream that can drown the sound of Her flesh parting before singing steel, the sound of Her blood pattering heavy percussion over the sand, Her life emptying into the dark -

 

 

   Into them.

 

 

   _They are screaming Her Name._

 

 

   - across the sand, an infant wails.

 

 

 


	2. Take A Man And Steal Tomorrow - All That's Left Is You And Me

 

 

 

   _She goes beyond the Shroud into Death -_

 

 

   His hands reach out to Her -

 

 

   _Their Mother's face -_

 

 

   He looks into his Mother's face for the last time and he can See - he can **_See_ ** -

 

 

   Her hands - _**his** hands_ \- reach out to hold Her for the last time and the world burning lights Her hair licking up his arms red as blood -

 

 

   _That **is** blood -_

 

 

   His face is wet - _she is crying_ \- but not with tears, he doesn't weep, has never - _will never_ -

 

 

   _The blood in her mouth is not her own **and she cannot close her eyes -**_

 

 

   “Bring me the child!”

 

 

   His Mother's face is still and silent as it never was - She is the first and last thing he should ever See - _has ever - will ever_ \- so They bow their heads over Her and hold on -

 

 

   The hands are distant, _they do not matter,_ and his Sight blurs with tears _but he is not **crying** -_

 

 

   _Her eyes are closed._

 

 

_**They Know that Voice.**_

 

 

   “ - kid won't let go - ”

 

 

   They are trying to take Her away but She is all that's left and She is all he wants to See before the end, _so she curls her body around Her, **and They hold on -**_

 

 

   “Look at me.”

 

 

   **_“DON'T LOOK AT HIM - ”_ **

 

 

   “Look at me!”

 

 

   ** _“DON'T LOOK AT HIM - DON'T LOOK - CLOSE YOUR EYES - ”_**

 

 

   Hands in Their - **_hair?_ ** \- wrench her head back -

 

 

   _His hands hold Her as tight as he can_ \- They curl their Life around Her - _too late_ \- she's not strong enough -

 

 

   They look into the eyes of Death and Death is repulsed.

 

 

   _She closes his eyes -_

 

 

_**They open Their eyes -** _

 

 

   -

 

 

   Angharad screams but the light is not fire and the hands that hold her down are Miss Giddy's, and she is stroking Angharad's hair - gold, not red, gold, and it's there, it's still there - and her hands are not soaked in her Mother's blood - _that was not her Mother's face -_

 

 

   -

 

 

   Capable shrinks back into the sand, holding her hood tightly over her head, licking the tears from her cracked lips -

 

 

   -

 

 

   Hands snatch Toast's empty gun, throw it to the side, restrain her limbs, and someone slaps her hard enough that she sees - stars -

 

 

   -

 

 

   Dag opens her eyes _but she should not be able to See_ , and her face is tear-soaked but her hands are clean and her mouth still tastes of blood - the stars above her are _wrong_ -

 

 

   -

 

 

   Nux opens his eyes to find -

 

 

   -

 

 

   Slit 's hands are scrabbling over Nux' arms but they're _fine_ , they're painted pale, there's no blood -

 

 

   -

 

 

   Nux reaches for Slit's face - _he's bitten through his lip_ \- his face is bloody - _why isn't Nux' - ?_

 

 

   -

 

 

   “ - you two, enough!”

 

 

   -

 

 

   Ace's arms scoop them out of the heaving Pile, shaking them apart, holding them up for inspection, ordering,

 

 

   “Stop fighting!”

 

 

   They're not fighting, they're not, but Slit is struggling to reach Nux still and Nux wants to be reached -

 

 

   -

 

 

   “ - th'Immortan - ” Slit spits through his torn lip -

 

 

   “ - _killed_ Her - ” Nux sobs,

 

 

   “ - She's _gone_ \- ”

 

 

   “Hold!” Ace barks, lifting them away from the Pile that's now in an uproar, another Boy swooping in to quiet them down, and they're carried down the hall, dumped in the sand and then held by the scruff of their necks, one in each giant hand, held _still_.

 

 

   Their own - **_dry_ ** \- hands find each other.

 

 

   They look up into the Ace's stern, familiar face.

 

 

   _They have no Mother._

 

 

   “You weren' fightin' - you were dreamin',” the Ace tells them, sombre, not asking, already sure in a way they're not,

 

 

   “You're alright.”

 

 

   “But - ” Nux heaves another great sob, and Slit feels it in his chest,

 

 

   “ - 'e killed Her - ”

 

 

   “The Valkyrie,” Slit mumbles through the blood, dazed,

 

 

   “She was fightin' 'em - ”

 

 

   “Enough!” Ace shakes them both, once, twice, and they settle limp in his grasp, heads hung deep until he says with less fire,

 

 

   “You were dreamin'. No one died. You've been listenin' ta tall tales, an' you had a bad dream. You're _fine_.”

 

 

   “But we _Saw_ Her - ” Nux insists, looking up again, fresh tears brimming, and Slit digs his nails into Nux' hand, cuts him off.

 

 

   “War Party back?” he asks Ace, thick and painful, knows better than to go any further down this Road, won't let Nux go either if it means going alone, and the Ace sighs and thumbs the columns of their necks, either side, not un-gently, knocking their temples together lightly, and his voice isn't gruff or commanding when he answers them, just tired.

 

 

   “You'd 'a heard if they were, Pup - ain' a nightmare loud enough t' stop you,” he says sensibly, and Slit holds on to Nux's hand tightly.

 

 

   “No more bad dreams, alright?” the Ace orders, quiet but not to be questioned, never to be questioned, and he scoops them up again, one to each hip, and they don't let go of each other's hand but they do hold on.

 

 

   “Between you, y'ought'a be able to make a good dream,” he tells them, and they can feel his voice like the comforting rumble of a perfectly tuned engine,

 

 

   “Now settle down. Tomorrow's a big day - your Brothers're comin' Home.”

 

 

   They close their eyes, dry hands linked over the Ace's strong, scarred chest, and they fall asleep with blood in their mouths.

 

 

 


End file.
